


Rich Kid (Gallavich AU)

by jay_1618



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cocaine, Drug Abuse, Drug Dealer, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, Rich Kid, Rich Mickey, Shameless AU, Stress, Weed, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: Mikhailo "Mickey" Aleksandr Talbot is the adopted son of Jeffery and Helen Talbot. Raised as an only child, Mickey is for sure considered to be spoiled. Though as spoiled as he is, he is just as responsible. Twenty years old and he's already making his own money (through a part of his father's businesses). He never knew about his biological parents besides the fact that they didn't want him when he was born. He doesn't know that his biological father is a criminal and has an addictive personality towards drugs and alcohol. And those very genes run in his veins.He goes to the ghettos in secret to buy high quality bud along with pure fine cut cocaine. Though the area he goes to shop is the one Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich live in.(Gallavich AU)





	1. Chapter 1

"Mikhailo!"  
"Coming, dad!"  
I got up from my desk of which was covered with many papers, notebooks, and a classic accounting calculator. I was calculating my expenses for my part of the business my father, Jeffery Talbot, owned. Jeffery Talbot is a well known name in the business world. He owns hotels, airports, clubs, golf courses, all the nice things in Chicago. We live in a mansion in the Lincoln Park area. I'm not gonna lie, it's huge.  
Am I spoiled? Definitely. But I don't go around shoving it in people's faces. I'm not like that. My ma taught me that. My ma is a good woman, she still works even though she doesn't really need to with the cash my dad brings in for the three of us.  
And yes, I'm adopted. My black hair and insanely pale complexion is what makes me stand out from my dad who's brunette and my ma who's blonde, their skin colour being more tan compared to me.  
I never knew who my birth parents were. All I know is that they didn't want me. I don't really think about them as much cause Jeffery and Helen are my real parents. They have been for twenty years now.  
I finally make it downstairs and find my dad in the white kitchen, taste testing some finger foods for the business event happening tonight.  
"Taste these, I swear the potato nests with salmon is good, but then the chipotle black bean cakes are just delicious!" He gestured towards the two plates with the samples.  
I chuckle and pick up a potato nest, taking a small bite out of it. The flavours mixed pretty well surprisingly.  
"I like it... It's crisp and the salmon has a good smoky flavour."  
"Uh-huh... But then when you taste the cakes..." He handed me the black bean cake. I pop it into my mouth, and the burst of flavour... It was mouth watering. I finish eating the second choice and point at its plater,  
"This one for sure."  
Dad smiled and quietly repeated my approval to the chef, taking me to the next room that had a bar in it. It was beautiful honestly. With its cherry wood decor and nice bar stools at the bar, looks exactly like the place you'd sit and chat the night away.  
I've been drinking since I was eighteen when my father took the family to a business trip to London. It was fun actually, not just the drinking part, but the sightseeing. Anyways, since then my dad allows me to drink as long as it's under control and is done at the bar here until I'm twenty-one.  
Dad pulls out two glasses and pours sixty-two year old Dalmore whiskey into both of them. He hands me one and gets a shot glass to pour water into.  
"Thanks, dad." I pick up the drink and carefully take in the smell of the alcohol. It had a nice caramel scent meaning it was aged just right. I smile and set the glass down to add in a few drops of water into it, the same amount I always add when I drank this whiskey. I then take a sip and enjoy as the consistency of it was perfect as always, the bittersweet taste lingering on my tastebuds after I swallow the liquid. Just how I liked it.  
"So, Mickey, is Caleb coming tonight?"  
I swallowed my next sip a bit too fast, causing me to cough right after. Caleb is my ex "boyfriend", if you could really even call him that. My dad introduced us a while back after I came out when I was sixteen. I mean, the sex was good and all but we just didn't have anything in common. I broke up with him five months ago and never told my dad. He honestly thought we were good together, but I never really saw it. I look up at him, should I tell him now? Cause my excuses went from vacations to campus visits.  
"Or is Caleb still at Yale?"  
I bite my lip and sigh, setting down my glass, "We broke up..."  
"What? Why? You two were a good couple!"  
"We weren't though, dad..." My eyes flicker down. I don't like hurting my parents' feelings. I hear him sigh from his nose,  
"Where is he actually then?"  
I take another sip of whiskey, "California. He moved there five months ago."  
"Oh..."  
I nod my head slowly and saw from the corner of my eye that dad set his glass down.  
"What happened?"  
Any chance he got, he tried to be there for me. He worked a lot, so he barely got time to talk to me and ma.  
"Well... I only found him attractive. I only stayed with him for so long because you thought we were happy."  
"Mickey, you didn't have to be with Caleb because of me. I only liked him because I thought he made you happy."  
"I know, I know... I don't know why I stayed with him..."  
I finally look up at dad to find that he looked at me in sympathy.  
"So, what happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
I nod simply, "I'll tell you..." I take another sip of the bittersweet, caramelised drink before explaining, "Five months ago, Caleb wanted me to move to California with him... I never told him how I felt."  
Dad nodded to show that he was following.  
"That day I finally told him. He got upset and left without me... I haven't heard from him ever since."  
He took a sip of his whiskey and I did as well. He paused for a moment, thinking of his response.  
"At least you're okay, right?"  
I smile slightly, "Yeah, of course I am..."  
I soon hear a text notification go off. Both of us check our phones. It was mine.  
"Well, I got to get back to planning for the event. Starts at seven, see you then?" He finished his whiskey before placing his glass in the sink behind him.  
I nod and hum a _mhm_. He then leaves the room. I pull my phone out again and check the notification,  
_iMessage from:_  
_Ricci_  
Ricci is my best friend and drug dealer. We went to school together. When we graduated, he moved to the south side. He wasn't really a fan of the "rich" life. Ricci still makes bank with his drug dealing business but uses the money to give back to those who need it. He's basically the drug dealer version of Robin Hood. He's a good guy honestly.  
I unlock my phone to see what he said.  
_**Ricci: Hey, you picking up today?**_ _**I got enough for your usual.**_  
I finish my drink and go around the bar to place my glass into the sink like my dad did. I then make my way to the staircase so I could go up to my room on the second floor. I grab my keys, jacket, and wallet before going back to the staircase. I pull my phone out again to text Ricci back,  
**_Me: Yeah, I'm on my way._**


	2. Chapter 2

I take my old car since it wasn't as flashy as the one I usually drive now. My old car was my drug car honestly.   
I begin my twenty-one minute drive to the south side of Chicago where Ricci's house was. That place isn't much of a pretty sight but hey, if he's happy then I'm happy. It's currently three fifty-two which means I have a lot of time till the business event. I'll smoke some weed when I get back to get a bit buzzed since people will be asking me about Caleb. Why didn't I break up with him sooner? I sigh and focus on driving.   
The twenty-one minutes went by pretty fast since it wasn't long until I made it to the south, pulling up into the same parking spot that was in front of the old, rickety house Ricci lived in.   
I text him,  
 _ **Me: I'm here.**_  
I soon see the texting bubble pop up, meaning he was typing.   
_**Ricci: Alright, come up front. I'll**_ _**be out in a sec.**_  
 _ **Me: Okay.**_  
I get out of my car and make my way up the step to his front door. I knock on it to let him know I was waiting. I soon hear the sound of the doorknob being unlocked and Ricci opens the door with the chain lock still on.   
"Mickey! What's up? Hold on..."  
He closed the door and unlocked the chain lock before opening the door again.   
"Have the five k?"  
Yep, I get five thousand dollars worth of cocaine and weed. Ricci gets the good stuff. His coke is pure cut and the bud is high quality. And the fact that I get an eight ball and eight ounces of marijuana is why I pay so much. The highs I get from his stuff is phenomenal.   
I nod and take out my fat wallet, fishing out fifty hundred dollar bills.   
"Nice. I'll be back with your order, man."  
He disappeared down to his basement and soon came back up with the package of cocaine and velvet bag of weed. He hands them to me and I stuff them in my inner jacket pocket,  
"Thanks, Rich."  
"No problem."  
I'm about to leave his doorstep, but he soon says,  
"Hey, wanna smoke a bit? We'll use one of my joints."  
I stop at the first step down and turn to face him. He pulled a joint out from behind his ear and presented it to me. I look back at my car and then pull my phone out to check the time.   
_Four twenty-seven._  
I have enough time, right?  
I look back at Rich and shrug,  
"Sure, why not? I'll only do two hits though. Don't want to drive while I'm fucked." I chuckle and sit on the step, for Ricci came out of his house, closing the door behind him, and going over to sit as well. He pulls out a lighter and offers the blunt to me,  
"Want first hit?"  
"Sure." I smile and take it along with the lighter. I bring the splif to my lips and light the end, inhaling the smoke of the burning chronic. I take the joint out of my lips and hold the smoke in my lungs for five seconds before blowing it out. I then give Ricci the blunt so he could take a hit.  
"So, have you told your dad about Caleb yet?" He asked me after he exhaled. I nod,  
"Yeah. He took it well." I take my last hit and pass it back to Ricci.   
"Hey, that's good, man."  
"Yeah..."  
I watch as he put out the joint on the wooden step, snuffing out the lit embers before placing the now-half blunt behind his ear again.   
"Found anyone you're interested in yet?"  
"Nah, I've been busy with my business and shit."  
"Your _dad's_ business you mean?" He said this in a joking matter. I still roll my eyes,  
"Yeah, yeah, shut it. I'm close to getting all of the O'Hare business. My dad told me that all I have to do is keep up with this season's expenses and I should be good without his guidance. It's summertime, you know?"  
"Oh yeah, shit man. Good luck! All these families flying out here to see the Windy City."  
I scoff, "Yeah. Thank god I don't have to literally work inside that airport though... I'm only keeping track of the money that is made daily."  
"Mhm..."  
We stayed silent after that, just sitting next to each other while appreciating our slight buzz. Kids were soon seen running past Rich's house, down the sidewalk. Their laughter reminded me of when I was younger. I played outside all day when it was nice out. My ma didn't let me go to the parks during the rainy days and winter blizzards. She didn't want me to get sick. But on those days she at least let me play out in our backyard, that way I could get back inside faster. I had a good childhood.   
I look down at my phone for it was going off. My dad was calling.   
"Hello?" I say as I answer the phone.   
_"Mikhailo! Where are you?"_  
I stood up, "I'm making a coffee run, why?"  
 _"Alright, get me a coffee too then? I'll pay you back."_  
"Awe, there's no need for that, dad. What would you like? Your usual?" I look down at Ricci to find that he was trying to hold in his laughter. My parents don't know about me doing drugs. I've never told them and I never will.   
_"Yes, the french vanilla latte."_  
I roll my eyes at Rich for laughing at me, "Alright. I'll be back in a few."  
 _"Okay, thank you, son."_  
"See ya."  
 _"Bye, son."_  
I hang up and sigh, "Gotta go."  
Ricci finally let his laughter out, "No shit. See ya, daddy's girl."  
"Fuck you too." I chuckle and do our secret high five before going down the steps. As I open the gate, I look over to the left to find a hot ginger... Holy shit was he hot, but he was walking with a girl with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. Kinda like mine. I watch as they walk past me, seeing that the ginger's vibrant green eyes stayed on me the whole time... Was he checking me out? Or was he making sure I wasn't staring at who I'm guessing is his girlfriend. Shit. He's probably straight... I was now watching their backs as they kept walking down the sidewalk. I snap out of it and continue to get to my car, looking back at Ricci's house to find that he was back inside for he wasn't on his porch anymore. I get in the drivers seat and turn on the ignition. I still see the hot guy and bite my lip as I begin to drive slowly, wanting every chance I get to check this guy out...  
The fiery red hair that glowed in the sunlight, his well built shoulders... How his grey tank fit his torso perfectly, barely protecting his sunburnt skin...   
I didn't realise I was reaching the end of the street until a horn blared to the right of me. I quickly put my foot on the breaks and look over at the angry driver who now sped off in his black Cadillac. I glance back to the couple to see that they stared at me, giving me a weird look, before turning the corner. My cheeks heat up as I turn as well, driving out of the neighbourhood in normal speed. Through my right mirror I saw that the guy stared at my car... I sigh.   
What's wrong with me?


	3. Chapter 3

I smoke again at the park near my house, wearing a hoodie to hide my face. God damn was I burning up. I really need to get high though.  
I wait for my piece to cool down before placing it back in my hoodie's pocket. I then get up to head back home. It was currently six thirty-five which meant I had twenty-five minutes until dad's event started. I had to get ready.  
When I got home, I went straight to the garage to put my hoodie (that now wreaked of cannabis) into the trunk of my drug car. I'm thankful that no one checks my cars. I go inside the house and go up to my room so I could take a shower in my bathroom.  
The warm water hitting my back felt really good even though it is hot out today. Warm water was different. Also I believe the shower felt this good because of the fact that I'm high. I soon get out and wrap my white towel around my waist, using another towel to pat the rest of my body dry. I also towel dry my hair.  
"Mikhailo? You in there?"  
My ma knocked on my door. I try not to laugh for this high fucked with my hearing. Ma sounded funny right now.  
"Yeah! Just got out of a shower though!" I call out with a smile tugging at my lips, a laugh barely escaping.  
"Alright, sweetie! Hurry up and get ready! Your father's event starts in eight minutes!"  
"Okay, ma!"  
I look at my reflection in the mirror to see that my eyes were a bit red still. I sigh and go into my medicine cabinet to grab my eye drops. I blink hard as each drop hit my eyes, causing tears to fall down the sides of my face. I shake my head to recollect myself again.  
"Fucking shit..." I mutter under my breath before leaving the bathroom to put my clothes on. My ma helped me choose this outfit which consisted of dark navy blue dress pants, a light blue button up, with a silver Rolex watch, and nice black dress shoes. I look at my reflection in my full length mirror and saw a handsome young man.  
...  
Okay, Mickey, don't get full of yourself.  
I chuckle and go back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. I brush my teeth and gargle mouthwash to get rid of the taste/scent of weed in my breath and slick my hair back with hair gel. Alright, Mikhailo Aleksandr Talbot is ready to go socialise.  
I make my way downstairs to the bar area with the living room next to it. The event tonight was about this new club my dad was investing in. The people here are the other teams and companies that are following him, including his team, for he is the lead investor. I'm already seeing that members of his are already here.  
I walk up to the bar to get a flute of champagne. It was a fruity flavour. I believe it was strawberry or something. It was good though.  
"Mikhailo! How have you been? You've grown so much!"  
I turn to see Amber Birchwood walking up to me. She worked with my dad before and saw me last three years ago. _And_ that was when I had just started dating Caleb.  
I put on a smile, though, I try not to smile too much or in any weird manner because it'll give away that I'm on drugs,  
"Hey, Amber. I've been good."  
"That's good! I've heard from your father that you plan on taking his O'Hare business?"  
I nod.  
"Good for you! How long until you get it?"  
"Most likely after the vacation season."  
She looked at me in awe, "Oh wow... Good luck! Gets busy during the summer."  
I chuckle softly and nod again. My leg was becoming shaky.  
"Where's Caleb? Are you two still together?"  
I sigh, I'm already being asked about him, "I broke up with him."  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that... Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
She stared at me blankly, as if I was speaking ukrainian or something. I mean, I'll speak ukrainian if you want, lady.  
"That's good I guess. Hopefully you'll find another lucky man, right?"  
I raise an eyebrow, thinking about that hot guy I saw earlier...  
"Well,"  
I snap out of my thoughts to focus on Amber again,  
"I should go talk to others from from the teams. I hope you get the O'Hare business from your father!"  
I smile politely and nod, "Thank you, Amber."  
"It was nice seeing you, Mikhailo."  
When I was alone again, I pulled out my phone to check the front facing camera. Fuck, my eyes were dilated. It was bad... I think I smoked too much...  
"Aye, Mickey!"  
I put my phone away as Christopher Jacobs and his girlfriend made their way towards me. Chris is a family friend. His father is Samuel Jacobs who works with my dad. Chris is a year younger than me.  
"Chris."  
He pulls me in for a 'bro hug'.  
"Where's Caleb?" He asked, looking around.  
"We broke up."  
His eyes snap back to mine and I look down so he couldn't tell that I was high. He found out that I smoked weed by accident two years ago when Caleb and I were sharing a joint. I smoked it so that the sex would be better.  
"What? How? You two were good together."  
I roll my eyes and sip my champagne, "Never liked him."  
Chris scoffed in both amusement and shock. I look over to see that his girlfriend was socialising with some other girl.  
"He moved to California five months ago."  
I look back at Chris who was studying me at the moment. Please don't tell me he knows that I'm high...  
"Well are you interested in someone new at least?"  
I sip my drink again and shrug, my mind going back to the fiery redhead, "Yeah... Someone..." I begin to daydream of that guy being under my arm... Or maybe I'm under his arm cause I think he's taller than me...  
From the corner of my eye, I saw that Chris was observing me still. He leaned in,  
"Hey, are you high right now?"  
My eyes widen slightly for I've been caught...  
"Shit," I look him in the eye now, sweat beginning to bead my forehead, "is it that noticeable?!" I whisper shout, worried that someone could possibly hear us. He laughed,  
"Kind of. Now that I'm looking at your eyes, they're dilated."  
I chuckle wryly, "Fuck..."  
"How much did you smoke?"  
"I did four hits... I think." Chris wouldn't snitch on me, for he smokes occasionally.  
"Why though?"  
I shrug, "Didn't want to talk about Caleb sober. Gets old real quick."  
"I guess... Don't go overboard, though. Don't want you overdosing."  
I furrow my eyebrows, "You can't overdose on weed."  
"I know," He looked around before leaning back in, lowering his voice more, "I'm talking about coke."  
I forgot I told him about the cocaine I buy.  
"I only snort it when I think I deserve it."  
"Like a cheat day?"  
I nod, "Yeah, that." We both chuckle.  
"Babe, your dad wants you." Chris's girlfriend tugged on his sleeve.  
"Alright, see you, Mickey. Don't go nuts with the alcohol."  
"I won't."  
I watch as they leave the bar and look down at my nearly finished flute. I drink the rest of it before going out to the floor to support dad. Let's just hope no one notices that I'm high.


End file.
